


Oops!... I Did It Again

by Kittygetskilled



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Britney Spears is my QUEEEENN, Hhhhhh, I’m projecting onto Miu and fuck it feels good™️, One Shot, Song fic, When u accidentally fuck with people’s feelings, but they’re fucking awful people so, fuck fake best friends, i felt like a jerk after, im a dick and PROUUUUDDD, kinda a song fic, uh yeah that’s me, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: Miu just played with someone’s heart, but she doesn’t give a damn. Just like the queen she is.
Kudos: 3





	Oops!... I Did It Again

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby It might seem like a crush   
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me   
Oh baby, baby 

Miu texted her “girlfriend” that they were done; fucking finally. 

The bitch had guilt tripped her into a relationship, and Miu was having none of it anymore. Sure, she had a crush on the girl a year ago, but it was over and done with. She had been tormented by this woman, and it was over. Constantly lied to; a text wouldn’t suffice her burning hatred. 

She called as soon as she noticed the text was read, preparing herself for some sweet, sweet, justice. 

Oops, I did it again I played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby Oops, you think I'm in love That I'm sent from above I'm not that innocent 

Her ex-girlfriend picked up on the third ring. 

“What the fuck! Why would you break up with me! I need a proper explanation then ‘I don’t want to be around you   
anymore’!”

Miu picked at her fingernails, feigning boredom. She yawned and laughed. 

“Aww, are you mad? I’m sorry that you think this beautiful genius’ brain is soooo stupid. I’ve finally woken up to your bullshit.” 

“My bullshit?! Miu, be serious for once you fucking bitch!” 

“Boo-hoo, you wanna cry about it to your side-ho? Don’t think I don’t know about that.”

“...”

Miu smirked. Got her.

“It’s no biggie, you can go crawling to her once this is over with. It’s not like I ever loved you.” 

“Then why the hell did you say you did...?”

“You forced me to, you unbelievable piece of shit.”

“I-I didn’t force you to do anything!” 

You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away   
Wishing that heroes, they truly exist  
I cry, watching the days   
Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways   
But to lose all my senses   
That is just so typically me   
Oh baby, oh 

Miu’s mood soured at this. Who the hell does this bitch think she is? Making Miu uncomfortable in public, forcing her to kiss in public, hell, even going as far to talk to other people about Miu’s private matters. 

“I trusted you, and look where that got me. You fucking bitch. I never loved you, and you never loved me. I get it was all for appearances sake, but you really just had to turn my friends against me?” 

“I did no such thing!” 

“I broke up with you, cunt, because you fucking manipulated me. Whether you know it or not, I don’t give a shit, but you hurt me. And I do not deserve that. I am worth so much more than that.”

Miu hung up before she got a reply. Her palms were sweaty, and her breathing harsh. Her heart was beating way too fast, and Miu could feel the panic attack coming. Still, she braced through it, and called her real friends, to celebrate. 

All aboard   
Britney, before you go, there's something I want you to have   
Oh, it's beautiful, but wait a minute, isn't this?   
Yeah, yes it is   
But I thought the old lady dropped it into the ocean in the end   
Well baby, I went down and got it for you   
Aww, you shouldn't have

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh yeah this was short- and kinda ooc- but I like it ^,^,,
> 
> So yeaaahhh :)


End file.
